Tragic Reprcussions
by Day Star
Summary: A tragic accident involving a gun shatters the lives of the digidestined. PG13 for language and situation
1. Default Chapter Title

Tragic Repercussions  


Almost home thinks Cody. I'm almost there-  
Hey Puke, where do you think your going? None of your business. Cody stammers.   
Well well it looks like you need some more manners puke ass.  
And then they threw me into the trash can.  
Cody finished retelling his bully story to Joe and Izzy as they were waiting for the others to come to the computer room.  
You should really tell the principal, Cody. Joe stated.  
I tried that already Joe. Shane is the principal's stepson. Besides his buddies will say they were with them. Cody added glumly.  
There's got to be something you can do Cody. Have you tried talking to them? asks Izzy.  
Yes, and then they throw me into a wall or something something worse.   
The others arrive, full of excitement. However, Cody appears very glum compared to his teammates. The team goes into the digital world. But Cody's mind isn't on repairing the digital world. The others notice his sullen and quiet nature, so unlike the Cody they know so well. As Cody continues to plant the young trees Davis collects the other digidestined.  
Does anybody notice how differently Cody is acting? asks Davis.  
Yolei agrees. I think that something is bothering him.  
Don't worry guys. I'm sure that Cody knows that we are here for him if he wants to talk. answers Kari.  
Late that night, Cody tiptoes into the living room. He uses a kitchen chair to reach up into the top shelf of the closet. He still has to stand on his tip toes. Feeling around, Cody takes the box that contains his father's things. He then very carefully puts the chair back into the kitchen, then goes quietly to the room with the box under his arm. In the security of his room Cody takes a deep breath. His mother had put all dad's things into the box the day of the funeral. I hope its still in here he thought. He reaches into the box, and makes contact with the soothing cool metal. Cody smiles grimly. This will show those bullies. He places it inside his backpack, and then slides the box underneath his bed.  
Cody walks up and down the halls of the school once again. Where is he? he thinks to himself. I'm ready to make him leave me alone, and he chooses today to not come to school.  
A hand clamps down on Cody's shoulder. Making him jump. He turns around prepared to show that bully that nobody was going to pick on Cody anymore. But it wasn't Shane. It was Izzy, who looked rather shocked at dismayed at Cody's expression.   
Are you all right cody?  
I'm O.K. sorry Izzy. I thought you were someone else.   
Obviously. Well are you ready to head back to the digital world?   
I guess so. Cody answered.  
Cody does not leave his backpack like the others in the computer room. He doesn't want it to be out of his sight. Shane could be lurking around in the digital world. Unlikely, but Cody wasn't going to take any chances. Not anymore. He was through being a weakling. After continuing to plant the endless rows of trees Cody slips behind a boulder. I hope its still in there he thinks to himself. With a sigh of relief he pulls out the gun.  
Cody what are you doing with that! Shrieks Yolei.  
A startled Cody drops it on the ground. BANG. The shot echoes through the air.  
KARI NO!!!!!!! T.K. reaches Kari's limp form almost as quickly as Gatomon. He stares down in horror at the ketchup like stain spreading across her shirt, soaking the earth below crimson. But it wasn't ketchup. It was blood. Kari's blood. So much blood. Davis stands over T.K. fear and anger etched onto his face.   
Yolei! go e-mail Joe and Izzy. We need to get Kari back to the real world fast!   
Yolei runs faster then she has ever run before. The image of her best friend lying in a pool of blood running in her mind like a never ending movie. The desperation in Yolei's voice sets Izzy on edge immediately. He knows that if Yolei is this upset something really bad had to have happened to someone.  
Guys! Joe has an ambulance on the way! they are ready for us! Let's go! yells Yolei.   
The boys pick up Kari on their makeshift stretcher, Davis' bomber jacket.   
Where's Cody? Yolei asks. I don't know. And I don't care. This is all his fault Davis states.   
Yolei turns to their silent digimon partners.   
Try to find Cody you guys.   
NO. The others can go. I am going to stay with Kari. She needs me. Gatomon squeaks.   
Her large blue eyes are filled with crystalline tears.   
O.K. Gatomon, lets go.  
Cody's trail had taken the digimon the somber digimon through the woods. They find him by a stream, sobbing.  
I killed her. He wailed. I can never go back and face them.  
Cody. You need to face up to what happened. We all know that it was an accident.   
Your right. I have to face up to what I've done. am going back to the real world. I need to be there. Cody states quietly.  
In the waiting room of the hospital nobody says anything. Davis breaks the grim silence.   
I m going to call Tai and her parents.   
Cody, who had crept into the waiting room meekly approached them. how is she?  
T.K. releases all his anger onto Cody. How the hell do you think she is you little S.O.B.? You killed her you bastard. I hate you. It should be you in there instead of Kari. Do you hear me? It should be you! T.K. lunges at Cody, but is stopped by Yolei.   
Stop this T.K. You have got to calm down. Cody didn't mean for this to happen.   
T.K. slumps onto the ground. The last remnants of composure gone, T.K. sobs. Yolei embraces him. Rocking with him on the floor,Yolei meets Cody's gaze.   
I think if you come back after he's calmed down it would be better for T.K. And Davis. They are very upset.  
Cody creeps quietly back out of the room. He walks down the hallway. Finding an empty chair besides a window, he curls into it and closes his eyes. The smell of hospital always brought back painful memories. Antiseptic masking over the smell of death. Momma was crying. The hospital smell. Death. He died. My father died. It had to have been my fault. And now I've hurt Kari too. Tears roll down his face as he sits alone.  
Why Yolei, why? Why Kari? sobbed T.K. As Yolei comforts T.K. she fights her own tears back. She needed to be strong for the others. For T.K. For Davis. But especially for Cody. I can't even imagine the pain that Cody is going through right now. I'll never forget the fear on his face. But he'll have to wait. The others need me right now.  
The pounding of his feet on the sidewalk seem to match the rhythm going through Taichi Kamiya's head. Be O.K. Be O.K. Be O.K. His mind still reeling from the phone call Davis had made to him after soccer practice. Tai ran the entire way to the Odabia Community Hospital. His parents had gone to a business convention, and weren't going to be home until late. His only thoughts were on getting to his baby sister.  
Tai flew at the hospital's front desk, glazed with perspiration, fatigue and worry. My sister Hikari Kamiya! Where is she? The receptionist looked up calmly from her crossword puzzle. Kamiya.... oh yes the school shooting victim. The doctors are with her in surgery right now. Where are your parents? she demanded.   
They'll be here soon. answered Tai.   
In the meantime would you care to have a seat? It wasn't a request.  
Their still working on her her. explains Tai meekly.  
Gatomon pounces into Tai's lap.   
Kari is a fighter Tai. We can't give up!  
Tai looks over the row of sterile hospital garish waiting chairs at Joe and Izzy.  
I already called Mimi. She is on her way said Joe.  
T.K. has already called Matt. He will be here soon.  
Have you called Sora yet?  
We tried, but their was no answer.  
Well I'm going to try again. I, uh I mean we need her to be here.  
Joe and Izzy exchange glances as Tai makes his way to the pay phone.  
  
  
.  
Its Tai. Sora I need you to come down to the hospital. There's been an accident. Kari is hurt very badly, and I, uh I need you. Tai bursts into tears.  
Oh Tai, I'll be right there.  
Would you do me a favor first?  
Of course Tai.  
Swing by my apartment. You still have a spare key to the door right? On the kitchen is a piece of paper. It has the phone number where my folks are. Can you pick it up on your way?  
Of course Tai. I'll be right there.  
A doctor scans the waiting room   
That's me. How is my sister? asks Tai frantically. Your sister is in critical condition. answers the doctor. It is going to be very rocky these next few hours. The police will be here shortly, to question any possible witnesses. After that I think that you children should go home. Things that happen in this wing are things that children shouldn't see.   
Gatomon frantically springs into Tai's arms.   
Get me in there Tai! I have to be with her.   
Excuse me sir, but can I put this stuffed animal in Kari's room. When she wakes up she'll want to see it.   
The two doctors look back and forth from Gatomon being held by Tai to each other.   
I suppose it'll be all right. But you set it down and then leave!   
Tai tiptoes into Kari's hospital room. The girl lying on the bed looks nothing like his vibrant little sister. She is paler than eggshells. The shadows underneath her eyes are ink splotches on her unhealthy milk like complexion. Gatomon jumps from Tai's arms onto the the foot of the bed. Taking one last look at his motionless sister and the watchful cat crouched next to her, Tai's tears begin to escape his brown orbs again. Chocking quietly with sobs, Tai leaves the room.   
Here T.K. You need to eat something. Davis says joining the blonde haired boy in his silent vigil.  
T.K. gratefully took the candy bar from Davis. They stared out the window in mutual fear and silence. Davis and I finally have something in common. T.K. thinks. We are both scared of losing her. The two boys hold each other tightly as they wait for news, as every tick of the clock bring them closer to life or death for one of their own. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Although I wish that I did.  
_Italics like this represent a character's thoughts_.  


  
Tragic Repercussions Part II  


  
Exhausted from crying, Cody falls into an exhausted sleep. In his dreams he sees a young brown haired man walking up vigorously to him.   
  
You need to face up to your mistakes son. It'll be O.K. Cody. I will always be with you. Kari knows that you didn't shoot her intentionally.   
  
You need to take responsibility for what happened my son. Somebody is going to need you tonight.   
  
Cody awakes with a jolt. He knows what he must do. He will turn himself in. He is no more than a criminal, a murderer, and deserves to be treated as such. He rounds the corner and runs smack into the last person in the world he expected to see, Shane the bully. As Cody cowers he asks   
What are you doing here!? _I will probably be facing much worse characters in prison, and besides, I'm in a hospital already._   
My friend is dying, not that it is any of your business. He states. As he waits for the pummeling to begin, he is shocked to see tears brimming in Shane's eyes.   
My momma's going to die tonight.   
Shane tells Cody the entire story. How his daddy left before he was born, his momma always working to support them, then her mysterious illness.   
She kept getting weaker and weaker,and the doctors can't do anything for her. Shane whispers.  
I will have no one Cody, after momma is gone. Cody sits with the sobbing boy, his tormenter. Fate is a corkscrew Cody thought, turning us about in spirals, but never taking us anywhere. He puts his arms around Shane and hugs him. Shane, you'll have me. I'll be your friend.  
  
The boys look up at a somber faced woman in a neatly pressed suit dress. Its time for goodbyes Shane.   
As the boy leaves Cody once again gives in to tears. He cries, not only for Kari, and the guilt he feels, but for Shane, and his mother, and for everyone else in the world. It begins to rain, and the world cries its heart out too.  
  
  
Everyone left in the waiting room dozed fitfully. Davis' parents literally had to sedate the boy in order to get him home to rest. Joe had to go study for a test, although he told Izzy he knew his mind wouldn't be on studying. Mimi, Sora and Izzy had left at 10:00. T.K. was not going to leave Kari, and Matt stayed for T.K., and Tai's sake.   
  
  
Gatomon's silent vigil is jolted by the intense beep emitted from one of the many machines hooked to her partner. The room is soon filled with a swarm of doctors. Gatomon in her panic forgets that the doctors think she is just a stuffed animal. She leaps down from the bed, and presses her body against a far wall. Luckily the doctors give her no notice. All she can do as watch in horror as they work frantically to save the life of her partner. _Oh, Kari, I was supposed to protect you. I failed. I'm so sorry_. Crystal eyes shed tears of despair.  
  
  
What is going on with my daughter asks Mr. Kamyia angrily. The frantic beeping had awakened those dozing in the waiting room in a state of fear. Her heart has stopped beating. We are doing all that we can to get it started again. T.K. closes his eyes. He tries to send Kari all the things that he should have said, and didn't. _Kari, I love you, please don't leave me I'll do anything, just don't leave us._ Mrs. Kamiya sobs as her husband holds her. Tai turns and runs. _I am such a failure. I should have done something for her. She's going to die, and I let it happen._ Matt chases after Tai. He follows the receding footsteps down the hallway. He finds Tai sobbing quietly in the corner. He sinks down and wraps his arms around his friend. All Matt can do is hold him. He can't say that it will be all right, because it looks like it won't be. All he can do is be here for his friend.  
  
Hours later a doctor appeared and addresses the Kamiyas. Her condition has stabilized, but the shock has caused her to sink into a deeper coma. The next few days are going to be very critical.  
Tai speaks up, his voice hoarse from crying. Can I see her?  
Yes, but only for a short while. And only family members are allowed.  
  
  
T.K. is not going to go to school. There is no way that he could learn anything at school. Even though he can't see her, she'll know that he's just outside, waiting. _ I will stay right here Kari. I won't leave you_. Davis and the others all spend every minute they can at the hospital. Their life revolves around it. They all wait patiently, and hope that Kari will someday wake up from her coma. Tai and his parents spend every minute they are allowed at Kari's bedside. Cody even snuck over a few times, despite the fact he was grounded for life. He had turned himself in to the police. Although his mother was very upset, Cody knew he had done the right thing. He could look himself in the mirror, and that was the most important thing. He could respect himself.  
The doctors say the longer she is like this, the worse her chances are. Tai states glumly. Although only himself and parents were supposed to visit, he had snuck in T.K. for a quick visit.   
I still can't believe that Cody turned himself in. Tai says.  
I know, Davis and Yolei tried to talk him out of it, but he said he needed to do it. He has a court date next month. Hopefully, he won't be sent away. I, Davis, Izzy, Joe and Yolei are going to go, and give Cody moral support. Yolei is also going to try to arrange for us to talk with the judge before hand.  
I'm glad you've forgiven him T.K.  
He didn't mean to hurt her. It was a freak accident.  
I know that. I just wish that Kari.... Tai is unable to continue.  
Kari will pull through Tai, you just have to have hope. That's easy for you to say. You are the one with the crest of hope. says Tai ruefully. They are trying to be as quiet as possible, so they don't disturb the cat digimon dozing next to Kari's head.   
She's gotta get better. I never even had a chance to tell her that I, I....love her Tai! He expected the older body to be shocked.   
Uncharacteristically Tai like he replied. I've known that for years, in fact since the first time you two met. T.K. smiles as his eyes glimmer with unshed tears. Why don't I leave you alone with Kari. So you have some time alone, to tell her how you feel. He leaves the room.   
Kari....Kari, I love you! Please don't leave me. His hands covering his face, T.K. sobs quietly.  
  
  
The days creep by hour after agonizing hour. Tai manages to sneak in the other digidestined to see Kari too. The doctor said the best thing to do was talk to her. And talk they did. Mimi even came back from America to visit her. She held Kari's hand and described the latest fashion and happenings in New York. Gatomon refused to leave Kari's side. And since the doctors believed that she was a stuffed animal, she was the only one able to stay at Kari's side day and night. And if they ever tried to remove her from her vigil, well then they would face six small but serious problems, one for every claw. Tai brought her food and water. She eat only enough to sustain herself, her eyes never leaving her digidestined. And day after day Kari remained limp and silent as a porcelain doll.   
Days have passed and then Gatomons constant vigil is interrupted from a soft moan coming from the figure on the bed. Gatomon cautiously leaps up and looks into the open eyes of Kari.  
  
Hello there. Who are you?   
Kari don't you know me? I'm sorry......Should I?............Who's Kari?   
  
  
Where is your hall pass young man?  
Sorry sir no time to chat now! We'll talk later!  
come back here this instant!  
Davis bursts into T.K's geometry class. SHE'S AWAKE! T.K. leaps from his seat. Bowing to the teacher he says excuse me sir, but I have to leave. They exit the school, the hall monitor in hot pursuit. Davis knows he'll have a detention or two, or three, but its worth it! Kari is awake! The boys couldn't run fast enough. T.K. stops long enough to pluck a couple of daisies off a manicured lawn.  
Tai, is she really awake? asks Davis.   
Yes, but there is really something you need to know guys....T.K. wait!   
But T.K. pays no attention. He strides into the hospital room, grinning happily. Everything was going to be alright now.  
Hi there. Who are you? 


End file.
